The present invention relates to surface covering products and a method and an apparatus for making the surface covering products (e.g., decorative inlaid floor coverings) having decorative designs. More particularly, the present invention relates, in part, to a unique method for producing surface covering products with great versatility for styling development. Geometric patterns with well defined grout lines or irregular decorative design with multiple color pellets are easily achievable by the present invention.
A typical stencil screen process is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,567. The stencil operation requires a series of pattern screens disposed above the travel path of the conveyor means. Each of the pattern screens includes a cover sheet having at least a single contoured pattern opening corresponding in outline configuration to a pattern to be produced in the final product.
Such a stencil operation is disadvantageous because it is a "stop and go" operation. In addition, pattern changes in a stencil production line are time consuming. Also, stencil screens are expensive to design and make. Thus, producing numerous designs can be an expensive proposition. Also, stencil operation can, at times, encounter the problem of unintentionally deforming, smearing, and/or destroying the design during pattern forming. This occurs from improper contact of a subsequent pattern screen on the stopped or moving carrier containing the base layer.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved process for making a decorative surface covering that avoids or overcomes the problems and disadvantages of standard stencil operations.